This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 27 330.8 filed Jun. 15, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a press having a carrying structure for pressure levers carrying two pressure plates, which pressure levers can be moved against one another by way of a transmission and a driving motor.
A press of this type is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 43 33 796 A1 or DE 44 38 218 A1. The presses described there are used as can or container presses, in one case, an electrohydraulic drive being used and, in the other case, an electromechanical drive being used. For starting the pressing operating, in which case two pressure plates fastened to pressure levers move synchronously against one another, a switch is actuated which is situated in an electric circuit with an electric motor. Limit and end switches are used for limiting the pressure lever movement and control the access to the operating range of the press by means of an access flap serving as a safety precaution device. After the termination of the press operation by means of an end switch or change-over switch, the pressure plates return into their starting position; the access flap is released; and the pressed-together container or the can be removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a press of the above-described type with an expanded application range whose operation remains simple and which has a high safety standard. The object is achieved by a press of the above-noted type, wherein the pressure plates are constructed for receiving different mounts for different pressing operations, and wherein a sensor is connected with at least one pressure plate, which sensor recognizes the type of mount and is connected with a control device for regulating the output of the driving motor, which control device activates different sequences of movement of the pressure levers. According to the invention, it is provided to construct the press for at least two different application areas, in which case the driving motor of the press can be controlled for different sequences of movement of the pressure levers by way of a control according to different programs. In order to avoid a faulty operation, in the case of different press operations, the pressure plates are provided with different mounts; thus, for example, with a mount for pressing cans or a mount for extracting juice mashing. A sensor, which is connected with at least one pressure plate, automatically detects the type of mount and releases a corresponding operating program. The sensor is preferably constructed with a mechanical operating member which can take up two switching positions. According to the construction of the surface of the mount facing the pressure plate, the actuating member is pressed down or, by means of a spring, remains in its position projecting over the surface of the pressure plate. The corresponding advantageous further developments are obtained from the subclaims.